The invention herein concerns aspects of a process for production of ascorbic acid. It specifically relates to purification of a useful protein, to production of proteins using recombinant techniques and to the use of such proteins in chemical conversions. More particularly, the invention relates to purification of and recombinant production of 2,5-diketogluconic acid (2,5-DKG) reductase and the use of the reductase so produced in converting 2,5-DKG stereoselectively into 2-keto-L-gulonic acid (2 KLG), as well as to the production of a single recombinant organism capable of synthesizing 2-KLG. The 2-KLG produced is a useful intermediate in the production of ascorbic acid (vitamin C).
Ascorbic acid has become a major chemical product in the United States, and elsewhere in the world, due to its importance in health maintenance. While there may be some controversy over its efficacy in ameliorating the tendency of individuals to contract certain minor illnesses, such as, for example, the common cold, there is no doubt that it is essential for human beings to ingest required amounts of vitamin C. It has become a matter of concern in recent years that "natural" foods may not provide adequate amounts of vitamin C. Accordingly, there has developed a large demand for ascorbic acid, both as an additive to foods which are marketed to the consumer with supplemented levels of this vitamin, and as a direct vitamin supplement. Furthermore, ascorbic acid is an effective antioxidant and thus finds applications as a preservative both in nutritional and in other products.
There are a number of processes available, some commercially viable, for the production of vitamin C. Several of these result in the preliminary production of 2-keto-L-gulonic acid (2-KLG) which can then be rather simply converted to ascorbic acid through acid or base catalyzed cyclization. Accordingly, 2-KLG has become, in itself, a material of considerable economic and industrial importance.
Means are presently available in the art to convert relatively plentiful ordinary metabolites, such as, for example, D-glucose, into 2,5-diketogluconic acid (2,5-DKG) by processes involving the metabolism of prokaryotic microorganisms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,444 (Feb. 5, 1974) 3,998,697 (Dec. 21, 1976); and EPO Application Publication No. 0046284 published Feb. 24, 1982. The availability of this 2,5-DKG intermediate offers a starting material which is converted to the desired 2-KLG only by the single step of a two electron reduction. The reduction can be effected chemically or catalyzed enzymatically. Various bacterial strains are known which are capable of effecting this reduction. Such strains are found in the genera Brevibacterium, Arthrobacter, Micrococcus, Staphylococcus, Pseudomonas, Bacillus, Citrobacter and Corynebacterium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,194 (Nov. 25, 1975), 4,245,049 (Jan. 13, 1981) and 3,959,076 (May 25, 1976). Such strains have indeed been used to effect this reduction; however, use of such strains per se and without enzyme purification does not permit certain alternative approaches available with the use of purified enzyme. Such a system would permit, for example, continuous production through immobilization of the enzyme on a solid support. Further, access to the genetic machinery to produce such an enzyme is of convenience making improvements in carrying out this process since this machinery may be manipulated and localized to achieve production of the enzyme at a site most convenient for the conversion of 2,5-DKG. Most important among such loci is a site within the same organisms which is capable of effecting the production of 2,5-DKG. Thus, a single organism would be able to use its own machinery to manufacture the 2,5-DKG, and then convert this endogenous 2,5-DKG in situ into the desired product, using the 2,5-DKG reductase gene and appropriate control sequences to produce the catalyst.
It is helpful to understand the context into which the present invention finds utility, by representing the process in terms of the relevant chemical conversions. An outline of a typical overall process for manufacture of ascorbic acid is shown in Reaction Scheme 1. ##STR1##